


Housle

by Marzyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Sherlock's Violin, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzyn/pseuds/Marzyn
Summary: Sherlock hrál na housle. Což by bylo v pořádku; pokud by nebyly dvě hodiny ráno uprostřed pracovního týdne.





	Housle

Sherlock hrál na housle. Což by bylo v pořádku; pokud by nebyly dvě hodiny ráno uprostřed pracovního týdne. Skřípavé tóny se nesly po ztichlém bytě a všem oznamovaly, že houslista je momentálně někde hluboko ve svých myšlenkách. Nikdo ve skutečnosti nemohl tušit, kde se nacházel – možná aktuální případ, možná některý z nevyřešených. Možná hádka s Mycroftem, možná omílání lidského chování, možná rozbor svých citů… možná to nevěděl ani Sherlock sám.

John se se zavrčením vymotal z pokrývky a vstal z postele. Měl chuť svého spolubydlícího přinejmenším zabít, protože to tento týden bylo už minimálně potřetí. Brzy ráno vstával na službu do nemocnice a ani trochu se mu nechtělo zaspat. Ostatní doktoři by ho přerazili, navíc měl objednaných několik pacientů, kteří na datum čekali několik týdnů.

Otřásl se zimou, když vstal, a přehodil přes sebe huňatý župan. Mrkáním se snažil zahnat spánek, když prudce otevíral dveře, a při scházení schodů se pro všechny případy přidržoval stěny, aby nezakopl nebo špatně nenašlápl a nezřítil se v té tmě dolů; nakonec by mohl skončit u některého z kolegů ráno na klinice on.

Sherlock hrál podezřele klidnou melodii. Troufl by si poznamenat, že melancholickou, kdyby smyčec držel někdo jiný, ale ne – u okna stál skutečně jeho vysoký a kudrnatý přítel. Byl k němu otočený zády, oči zavřené. Johna velmi rychle přešla zlost, která s ním lomcovala celou cestu dolů. Při pohledu na druhého muže se náhle cítil velmi pokojně, pravděpodobně proto, že chvíle, kdy byl tak málo energický, byly tak vzácné.

Opřel se o rám dveří a beze slova poslouchal. Cítil se trochu nepatřičně, jako by zasahoval do čisté krásy, navzdory tomu, že byl probuzený v nekřesťanskou hodinu a jediný, kdo by si tady měl připadat nepatřičně, byl Sherlock. Avšak místo toho, aby mu vynadal, jak měl původně v plánu, jen stál a vychutnával si nejen tóny linoucí se z nástroje, ale též pohled na muže stojícího před ním. Byl to pohled pro bohy, i oni by jistě právě teď Johnovi záviděli.

Uběhlo možná pět minut, které se zdály jako věčnost, když Sherlock najednou přestal hrát a otevřel oči. Ještě stále postával před oknem tak, že se skrz něj díval ven na Baker Street zahalenou tmou. Nemohl Johna vidět, byl k němu zády, a přesto: „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě vzbudil.“ Poprvé za tento týden. Za měsíc! Za celou dobu, co se znali.

Ani se neotočil. Znovu zavřel oči. Občas se člověk dívat nepotřebuje, aby _viděl_.

„To je dobrý. Jdeš spát?“ Nedokázal být naštvaný. Polkl, nejistě zabodl pohled do podlahy, kdy se mu sakra začaly potit dlaně?

„Ne, budu zde. Hrát už nikoliv. Nebyl bys tady, kdybych tě nevzbudil. Ráno jdeš brzo do práce, byl jsi naštvaný, ale už nejsi. Cítíš… rozladění? Smutek? Zajímavé…“

Sherlock odložil housle, a aniž by se podíval na Johna, lehl si na gauč, sepjal prsty do stříšky a zavřel oči. Bez jediného slova. Nebyl si jistý, co by měl říct, a tak neřekl nic.

John si jen povzdechl a když se donutil odtrhnout pohled od detektivního konzultanta, který se opět ponořil někam do hlubin svého paláce mysli, vrátil se po schodech zase zpátky do postele. Mohl by přeci jen spát, mohl by snít, ale místo toho většinu noci jen s očima jako sova koukal do stropu. Ne, že by chtěl.

Občas byly myšlenky tak divoké, že mysl spánek odsunula do kolonky „netřeba“. A v každé z nich hrál Sherlock prim.


End file.
